thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
The ideas below are fan-made ideas for the Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway system by Fisher-Price. As such, they are not real, and have very little chance of becoming real items. Vehicles Engines, Off-Rail Vehicles, and Rolling Stock *Toby (redesigned; slightly shorter body length and six-wheel arrangement) *Donald (reintroduction; redesigned with funnel, nameplate being placed on the sides of his smokebox, cab being mostly open, and CGI face) *Douglas (reintroduction; see above) *Oliver (individual reintroduction) *Sir Handel (reintroduction; same detailing as the TOMY 2012 version) *Peter Sam (reintroduction; see above) *Rusty (reintroduction; see above) *Duncan (reintroduction; red running board, nearly every detail of the Learning Curve 2009 version, and CGI face) *BoCo (reintroduction) *Stepney (reintroduction) *Bill (individual reintroduction) *Ben (individual reintroduction; painted yellow) *Mavis (reintroduction; same details as the Mavis at the Quarry variant, hazard stripes on back, and CGI face) *Diesel 10 (redesigned; fully articulated "Pinchy") *Marion (redesigned; coal bunker and front magnet added) *Arthur (reintroduction) *Murdoch (reintroduction) *Daisy (reintroduction) *Rex *Frank (reintroduction) *Jock *Big City Engine (reintroduction) *City of Truro *Old Shape Henry *Culdee (permanent reintroduction) *Godred *Patrick *Duke (reintroduction) *Falcon *Stuart *Smudger (reintroduction) *Neil (reintroduction) *D199 (permanent reintroduction) *Bear *The Diesel (reintroduction) *Green Arrow *Old Stuck-Up *The Works Diesel *Pip *Emma *Wilbert (reintroduction) *Sixteen *Derek (reintroduction) *Sticky Toffee Thomas *Hank (reintroduction; CGI face) *Sidney (regular reintroduction) *Norman (reintroduction) *Percy's Very Important Sheep *Shooting Star Gordon *Ivan *Axel *Etienne *Shane *Glynn *Theo *Lexi *Hurricane *Frankie *Merlin *Hannah *Nia *Kwaku *Beau *Rebecca *Henry in the Dark (glow-in-the-dark paintwork) *Bertie (redesigned; correct bright red paint and red hubcaps/black tyres) *Terence (reintroduction; two-way magnet and detail missing from former versions) *Harold (reintroduction; same base model as 2011 model, but without the ring around rotors and both front and back made of wood) *Bulgy (reintroduction) *Green Bulgy *George (reintroduction) *Thumper (reintroduction) *Caroline (reintroduction) *Bulstrode (reintroduction) *Elizabeth (reintroduction) *Sodor Fire Crew (reintroduction) *Sodor Road Crew (reintroduction) *Sodor Power Crew (reintroduction) *Sodor Store Crew (features a forklift and trailer truck) *Alfie (reintroduction; CGI face and extra detail) *Oliver (added treads; removed buffers) *Kelly (reintroduction) *Nelson (reintroduction) *Ned *Isobella (reintroduction) *Max and Monty (reintroduction; CGI faces) *Buster *Sir Topham Hatt's Car (reintroduction; correct proportions and half-plastic, half-wood body) *Sir Robert Norramby's Car *Lorry with Flatbed (reintroduction) *Lorry 2 *Tiger Moth (reintroduction) *Scrap Trevor *Tom Tipper's Mail Van *Fire Engine *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship (reintroduction) *Troublesome Truck (redesigned with CGI face, upgraded detail, and slightly shorter body) *Troublesome Van *Salt Van *Express Coaches (green-and-white livery with grey windows or red-and-cream livery with light blue windows (reintroduction)) *Chinese Dragon (reintroduction) *Milk Tanker (reintroduction; same as Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set) *Tar and Fuel Tankers (reintroduction; CGI detail) *Oil Tanker *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Water Tanker *Slate Trucks *Blue Mountain Quarry Slate Hopper *Narrow Gauge Brakevan *D. Fusit Gunpowder Wagons *Henrietta (reintroduction; CGI face and extra detail) *Sodor Mail Coaches (reintroduction; CGI detail and extra coach) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Stand *Sodor Brakevan *Toad (reintroduction; CGI face and backward-facing) *NW Brakevan (reintroduction) *Bradford *Sodor China Clay Cars (reintroduction) *Box Cars (reintroduction) *Recycling Cars (reintroduction) *Fred Pelhay (reintroduction) *Rickety (reintroduction) *U.L.P. Van *Sodor Cattle Wagons *Isabel and Dulcie *Emily's Coaches *Spencer's Coaches *Circus Trucks *Works Unit Coach Battery-Operated *Diesel 10 *Henry *Edward *Duck *Flying Scotsman *Rosie (red livery; reintroduction) *Sidney *Paxton *Thomas and the Jet Engine (reintroduction) *Bertie (reintroduction) Talking Engines *Thomas (reintroduction; white running board and lamp, buffers, and red lining on back of coal bunker) **Voiced by John Hasler (UK version), Joseph May (US version) *Percy (reintroduction; white running board/lamp and buffers) **Voiced by Nigel Pilkington (UK version), Christopher Ragland (US version) *James (reintroduction; white running board and lamp, buffers, and whistle moulding on cab roof) **Voiced by Keith Wickham (UK version), Rob Rackstraw (US version) *Gordon (reintroduction; white running board/lamp and buffers) **Voiced by Keith Wickham (UK version), Kerry Shale (US version) *Edward **Voiced by Keith Wickham (UK version), William Hope (US version) ***'Phrases' ****''Hello, I'm Edward!'' (whistle) ****''Once an Engine attached to a Train, was afraid of a Few Drops of Rain...'' ****''Slow Down Speedy!'' *Duck **Voiced by Steven Kynman ***'Phrases' ****''Hello, I'm Duck!'' (whistle) ****''There are two ways of doing things - the Great Western way or the wrong way!'' ****''"Duck" isn't even my real name. My real name is "Montague".'' *Diesel (reintroduction; new face and light-up cab) **Voiced by Kerry Shale ***'Phrases' ****''I'm Diesel!'' (horn) ****''I'm full of surprises!'' ****''Silly steamies......'' *Daisy **Voiced by Tracy-Ann Oberman ***'Phrases' ****''I'm Daisy!'' (horn) ****''Early Mornings are Bad for my Swerves!'' ****''I never pull Trains, It's Fitter's orders...'' *Philip **Voiced by Rasmus Hardiker ***'Phrases' ****''I'm Philip!'' (horn) ****''I'm a Diesel Boxcab!'' ****''Look how fast I am!'' Roll and Whistle *Henry *Gordon *Duck *Stanley *Skarloey R/C Express Engines Each engine contains a remote control which has four controls: a lever that allows them to go forward, reverse, speed up in either direction, or slow down, and three function buttons - whistle, lamp, and brake. Each engine's remote is the same colour as that particular engine. *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Diesel Value Packs *Flying Scotsman (reintroduction; CGI face, dark green paint, smoke deflectors, and CGI render proportions) *Judy and Jerome *Ada, Jane, and Mabel (reintroduction) *NWR Ballast Spreader (reintroduction) *Streamlined Thomas (contains Thomas and blue Annie and Clarabel) *The Flying Kipper *The Slip Coaches *Christmas Decorations 3-Pack *Adventures of Percy (reintroduction) *Adventures of James (reintroduction) *Adventures of Gordon (contains diesel bufferbeam Gordon ("Bust My Buffers!"), muddy Gordon ("The Trouble with Mud"), and two collector's cards) *More Adventures of Thomas (contains Thomas Comes to Sodor (The Adventure Begins), mud-covered Thomas (The Great Discovery), jam-covered Thomas (Hero of the Rails), and three collector's cards) *More Adventures of Percy (contains Ghostly Percy ("Ghost Train"/"Percy's Ghostly Trick"), Woolly Bear Percy, pumpkin-covered Percy ("Percy's Lucky Day"), and three collector's cards) *More Adventures of James (contains "Tickled Pink" James, tar-covered James ("Dirty Objects"/"James in a Mess"), and two collector's cards) *Adventures of Diesel (contains scheming Diesel, dirty Diesel (Calling All Engines!), soaked Diesel ("Wild Water Rescue"), and three collector's cards) *Thomas' New Trucks (contains Thomas and two green trucks) *The Great Discovery (contains Sodor Day Stanley, Sodor Day Thomas, and two trucks with Great Waterton building material) *Skarloey and the Gravel Cars (reintroduction) *The Dieselworks Duo (contains Percy, Kevin, wellwagon, and engine parts truck) *Sodor Cookie Cars (reintroduction) *Blue Mountain Quarry Gift Pack (reintroduction) *Hard at Work Multi-Car Pack (reintroduction; redesigned with CGI milk tanker, extra box car, extra cattle truck, grey Rickety in place of the barrel car, and CGI "working hard" Thomas) *Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train (reintroduction) *Thomas at the Great Railway Museum (contains Thomas, Iron Duke, Stephenson's Rocket, Mallard, and Duchess of Hamilton) *Day Out with Thomas (contains Strasburg Rail Road Thomas Replica, DOWT quarry truck and paint tanker, Strasburg coach, and Strasburg Rail Road #475) Limited Collector's Edition Each engine in this series is based on a classic moment from the Railway and television series, and comes with both a certificate of authenticity and a collector's card. Six engines will be available for a selected amount of time until getting discontinued, with the number of engines made depending. *Thomas - "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" (scratched, dirty, breakfast-covered Thomas with stationmaster's house display) - 1,000,000 *Percy - "Percy Runs Away" (tired Percy with bank of earth and Lower Suddery signal box display) - 990,000 *James - "James and the Red Balloon" (James with the deflated hot-air balloon on his body with level crossing display) - 950,000 *Gordon - "A Better View for Gordon" (banner and flag-covered Gordon with Kirk Roman display) - 700,000 *Oliver - "Escape" (scrap Oliver and Toad with scrapyard display) - 650,000 *Duck - "A Close Shave" (shaving-cream Duck with barber shop display) - 650,000 Promotional Items and Exclusives Part of the main lineup *Toys "R" Us: **Flour Power Thomas **Lost and Found Hiro **Rajiv **Carlos **Raul **Victor Comes to Sodor **Sea-Soaked Victor *Toys "R" Us at American Dream Meadowlands: Metallic Thomas and Cargo Car *Barnes & Noble Booksellers: **Book Car **Cargo Car **Railway Series Mike (same base model as 1998 model) **Railway Series Rex **Railway Series Bert **Thomas Engine Gift Pack (includes 1943 Toy Thomas, Railway Series Thomas, and Model Series Thomas) **Special Edition James (in black livery) **Special Edition Henry (psuedo-reintroduction of 60th Anniversary Henry) Character Cards Beginning in 2018, the character cards, long a staple of the Thomas Wooden Railway, will be brought back. The new design for the character cards consists of the model it comes with on track or road along a computer-generated scenic background (this time in different form to fit the style of that model). The back side of the card has a CGI picture of the engine or vehicle, a description of it, and its stats. The following vehicles will come with character cards: *Thomas *Santa's Little Engine *Happy Birthday Thomas *Thomas Land - Thomas' Cranberry Spill *''Flour Power'' Thomas *''Sticky Toffee Thomas'' *Metallic Thomas and Toys "R" Us Cargo Car *Edward *Henry *Old Shape Henry *''Henry in the Dark'' *Gordon *Shooting Star Gordon *James *Percy *Percy's Musical Ride *Percy's Very Important Sheep *Ready, Set, Race! Percy *Letters to Santa *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Oliver's Fossil Freight *Oliver and Oliver *Emily *Streamlined Emily *Diesel *Bill *Ben *Spencer *Salty *Celebration Salty *Diesel 10 *Hiro *Patchwork Hiro *Lost and Found Hiro *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Victor *Victor Comes to Sodor *Sea-Soaked Victor *Rosie *Stanley *Mavis *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Whiff *Scruff *Belle *Paxton *Sidney *Seaside Sidney *Norman *Den and Dart *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Millie *Porter *Marion *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Ryan *Mike (also available in B&N-exclusive Railway Series version) *Rex (also available in B&N-exclusive Railway Series version) *Bert (also available in B&N-exclusive Railway Series version) *Daisy *Glynn *Philip *Ashima *Racing Vinnie *Frieda *Yong Bao *Ivan *Shane *Raul *Etienne *Axel *Carlos *Rajiv *Nia *Rebecca *Hong-Mei *Beau *Shankar *Noor Jehan *Tamika *Hugo *Theo *Hurricane *Merlin *Lexi *Frankie *BoCo *Stepney *Duke *Falcon *Stuart *Smudger *Derek *Harvey *Arthur *Murdoch *Hank *Culdee *Godred *Patrick *Jock *Frank *D199 *Bear *The Diesel *Big City Engine *City of Truro *Neil *Old Stuck-Up *The Works Diesel *Green Arrow *Wilbert *Sixteen *Pip *Emma *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Scrap Trevor *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship *Bulgy *Green Bulgy *George *Thumper *Caroline *Bulstrode *Tom Tipper's Mail Van *Lorry with Flatbed *Lorry 2 *Tiger Moth *Fire Engine *Elizabeth *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Ned *Isobella *Kelly *Nelson *Buster *The Fat Controller's Car/Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Sodor Store Crew *Kevin *Butch *Flynn *Winston *Sir Robert Norramby's Car *Ace *Skiff the Railboat *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Truck *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Troublesome Van *Aquarium Cars *Green Express Coaches *Red Express Coaches *Sodor Mail Coaches *Musical Caboose *Sodor Brakevan *Toad *NW Brakevan *Henrietta *Emily's Coaches *Spencer's Coaches *Works Unit Coach *Sodor China Clay Cars *Tar and Fuel Tankers *Milk Tanker *Oil Tanker *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Water Tanker *Chinese Dragon *Box Cars *Sodor Cattle Wagons *Salt Van *Slate Trucks *Recycling Cars *Demolition Team *Fred Pelhay *Rickety *U.L.P. Van *Isabel and Dulcie *Oil and Coal Cargo *Narrow Gauge Brakevan *D. Fusit Gunpowder Wagons *Circus Trucks *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Stand *Blue Mountain Quarry Slate Hopper *Dino Fossil Delivery *Bradford *An An and Yin Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Dexter *On-the-Glow Cargo *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated Thomas and the Jet Engine *Battery-Operated Edward *Battery-Operated Henry *Battery-Operated Gordon *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Toby *Battery-Operated Duck *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Salty *Battery-Operated Diesel 10 *Battery-Operated Paxton *Battery-Operated Spencer *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Victor *Battery-Operated Bertie *R/C Express Thomas *R/C Express Percy *R/C Express James *R/C Express Gordon *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Gordon *Talking Duck *Talking Diesel *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Gordon *Roll and Whistle Edward *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Skarloey *Roll and Whistle Rosie *Roll and Whistle Stanley *Roll and Whistle Charlie *Roll and Whistle Connor *Roll and Whistle Luke *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Light-Up Reveal Henry *Light-Up Reveal Annie and Clarabel *Adventures of Thomas - Winter Wonderland Thomas, Paint-Splattered Thomas, and Fish-Covered Thomas *Adventures of Percy - Coal Dust Percy, Chocolate-Covered Percy, and Jack Frost Percy *Adventures of James - James with Team Colours and Busy Bee James *Adventures of Gordon - Muddy Gordon and Diesel Buffers Gordon *Adventures of Diesel - Scheming Diesel, Dirty Diesel, and Soaked Diesel *More Adventures of Thomas - Thomas Comes to Sodor, Mud-Covered Thomas, and Jam-Covered Thomas *More Adventures of Percy - Ghostly Percy, Woolly Bear Percy, and Pumpkin-Covered Percy *More Adventures of James - Tickled Pink James and Tar-Covered James *Circus Train *Rocky *NWR Ballast Spreader *Hiro's Sticky Spill *James' Roaring Delivery *Pirate Ship Delivery *Diesels in Disguise *Flying Scotsman *Streamlined Thomas *Judy and Jerome *The Slip Coaches *Rusty to the Rescue Pricing *£7.99 (United Kingdom)/$9.99 (United States) - Single vehicle *£14.99 (UK)/$16.99 (US) - Two-pack vehicle, non-moving interactive vehicle *£19.99 (UK)/$24.99 (US) - Battery-operated vehicle *£24.99 (UK)/$29.99 (US) - Three-pack vehicle *£29.99 - £39.99 (UK)/$34.99 - $47.99 (US) - More-than-three-pack vehicle Buildings and Destinations Destinations: *Knapford Station (redesigned with six different rows of track, entrance opening on side, extra detailing, three individual pieces, and microphone) *Wellsworth Station (reintroduction; more accurate to its TV series counterpart) *Ffarquhar Station *Kellsthorpe Road Station *Dryaw Station *Kirk Ronan Station (features elevated slope and "Gordon's view") *Tidmouth Station (redesigned to feature Knapford-style roof, building (same features as its current version), and three tracks) *Crovan's Gate *Sodor Steamworks (reintroduction; features turntable, repair lift, "Percy at the Dieselworks"-style building layout, exterior walls, removable roof with lighting, and every element from the Repair & Go Station) *Vicarstown Dieselworks (contains before-and-after exteriors, roof, repair lift, Happy Hook, elevating turntable, Diesel 10's shed, and oil filler hoses) *Dieselworks Back Shed *Sawmill with Dumping Depot (reintroduction) *Coal Station (reintroduction) *Coal Tipper *Misty Island Sawmill *Windmill (reintroduction) *Ol' Wheezy Slinging Crane (reintroduction) *Arlesburgh Ballast Chute *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (reintroduction) *Sodor Ironworks (contains exterior walls, roof, sliding doors, claw, light-up smelter, turntable, and tarpaulin-covered Emily engine) *Sodor Smelters Yard *"The Works" Shed (reintroduction) *Owen (features two trucks (one slate, one V-tipper), battery-operated up-down, vice-versa action, and two lifting platforms) *Merrick (same as cancelled TOMY version) *Deluxe Cranky the Crane (reintroduction; CGI face and remote-controlled) *Deluxe Ol' Wheezy (remote-controlled, sounds and flinging action) *Sodor Shipping Company *Sodor Post Station *Sodor Cargo Crane (reintroduction) *Rolling Gantry Crane (reintroduction) *Transfer Table (reintroduction) *Barrel Loader (reintroduction) *Sodor Airfield (reintroduction) *Sodor Dairy Farm (reintroduction) *The Vicarage Orchard (includes Trevor, barn, field, fence, and two pieces of 8" track) *Shining Time Station *Burnett Stone's Workshop (with faceless Lady) *Carly the Crane *Big Mickey *Beresford Bridges, Tunnels, and Hills *Henry's Tunnel (reintroduction; redesigned with two bores and two parts) *Gordon's Hill (six pieces (20" double-wide bottom pieces, 25" top piece, and extra ascending track)) *Mountain Tunnel (reintroduction) *Double-Wide Old Iron Bridge (reintroduction) *Sodor Bay Bridge (individual reintroduction) *Vicarstown Bridge (features double-wide 8" track on drawbridge and 4" double-wide track on other side) *Sodor Suspension Bridge (double-wide; either side can collapse) *Hackenback (features Mrs. Kyndley's house, tunnel, and detachable snowdrift) *Covered Bridge (reintroduction) *Fenland Track Bridge (features collapsing middle track) *Knapford Iron Bridge *Blondin' Bridge (features collapsing track) *Bulgy's Bridge *Shake-Shake Bridge *Misty Island Break-Away Tunnel Sodor Story Collection *Story Sets **"Thomas Goes Fishing" Story Set (includes fit-to-burst Thomas with heat-sensitive hot face, Annie and Clarabel, "out-of-order" signs, bridge (bucket lowers and rises when passing trains activate it), inspector and Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt figures, square layout (with siding), and book) **"Percy Takes the Plunge" Story Set (includes wet Percy, Troublesome Trucks, "danger" sign, rail-to-surface track, cranes, dockside shed, rectangular layout, and book) **"(James Goes) Buzz Buzz" Story Set (includes scratched, bee and honey-covered James with heat-sensitive red nose, BoCo, house with beehive, turntable, apple trees, fence, beehives, bee-shaped layout, and book) *Deluxe Play Scenes **''Thomas Gets Bumped'' Play Scene (includes shocked Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, caution sign, mis-shaped straight track piece (jolts engines off when they traverse it), and story card) Sets *Clay Pits (includes Bill, Ben, Marion, Timothy, china clay truck, wooden bridge, coal hopper, rock walls, oil station, and various points and track) *Thomas and Bertie's Race (includes Thomas, Bertie, 20" dual road-rail track, trees, Dryaw, Elsbridge, Ffarquhar, Kellsthorpe Road, and various track) *Great western railway sets (include Duck Oliver Toad figure of 20 track engine shed Isabel dulcie slip coaches Alice mirabel troublesome truck and Sir Topham Hatt) Wood Similar to the "Early Engineers" range, the current Wood range will act as an alternative for children who are not old enough to use the regular Wooden Railway. Although made from the same material, the Wood items have less painted areas, plastic characters to place in some of the rolling stock, and a different track system. Category:Thomas Wooden Railway